Doubt
by Hipster2
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are at a theater together. Instead of paying attention to the movie, Kurt gets caught up in the what-ifs of his imagination. Rated T out of paranoia.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kurt or Blaine or the wonderful world of Glee, sadly enough.**

**Warnings: Fluff for the most part, slight boy kissing (This is rated T mostly out of paranoia)**

**A/N: This is my first Kurt/Blaine fic, so don't expect too much. Just some random fluff and a lot of hypothetical situations. Overuse of the words "maybe" and "perhaps"- for which I apologize.**

There was something magical about the way Kurt could shut out the entire world without any effort on the occasions that he was with Blaine. It was as if nothing existed in the world but the two of them, and he knew that while it was not reality- it was definitely a nice concept.

Blaine took a sip of his Coca Cola, using a Red Vine in lieu of a legitimate plastic straw. Kurt smiled to himself at how innocently beautiful Blaine looked- the light from the massive movie screen playing across his handsome features. The thick-rimmed Real-D glasses he wore gave him a somewhat childish look, and it was impossible not to find him to be anything less than adorable. After realizing what a ridiculously long amount of time he'd just spent staring at his friend, he returned his blue-eyed gaze to the movie; The Green Hornet. He couldn't concentrate though, not with perfection sitting in the seat right next to him.

As plain and average as the night had been- just a night out with his close friend- Kurt couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he were to put his hand over Blaine's, intertwining their fingers. Would Blaine freak out? Would he gather his things and leave? Would he just brush off Kurt, as if to draw a silent 'no' to Kurt's burning desire to hold his hand?

After weighing out each possible negative outcome, he then began to contemplate the somewhat positive ones. Blaine could possibly not care. Or he could think that Kurt was just being friendly. Then again, there was always the chance that he could take the hint and know exactly what Kurt was attempting to communicate. If by some magical stroke of luck he _did_ catch on and- heaven forbid- even reciprocated the feelings that Kurt had for him, well then perhaps the night could be considered one of progress. Maybe he would even scoot closer, possibly putting his arm around the paler-than-usual nervous boy beside him. Kurt smiled at thoughts of the warmth Blaine's arm would radiate as it stretched across the back of his shoulders and the butterflies in his stomach that such a simple gesture like that would create. He'd try to stay completely still and to not disturb Blaine, but on the inside he'd be ecstatic. What would Blaine be thinking? Kurt knew that he himself wouldn't be paying attention to the movie; he'd be too caught up in plotting his next move. Yet what would that be? He could kiss Blaine, or maybe that would be too much too soon. He'd silently battle with himself for a while before settling on the idea to rest his head on Blaine's shoulder. They'd sit there like that for a while, and Kurt would wish that there wasn't an arm rest separating them. Maybe Blaine would think the same thing- maybe he would even wonder to himself about what was supposed to happen next between the two of them. Then Blaine would shift a little in his seat, and Kurt would look up. They'd stare into each other's eyes for a few awkward seconds, each contemplating the mere inches that lay between them. Embarrassed, they'd both chuckle a little before pretending to return their attention to the movie when they'd really be mentally kicking themselves for not having the guts to go through with the kiss. Then they would both feel uncomfortable and slightly out of place, Blaine would take another sip of his soda while Kurt left his untouched. Perhaps Blaine would even offer Kurt a Red Vine, which he'd accept politely before looking away shyly. Eventually the wondering would become too much, and Kurt would gather the courage to steal another glance at Blaine. Their eyes would meet and they would inch closer. Kurt would get scared and freeze, but Blaine would decide that he wasn't going to back down this time. He'd gently cup Kurt's face with his hands and close the gap between them. Their lips would press together for what feels like an eternity, their eyes closed and their hearts beating fast. The butterflies in Kurt's stomach would flutter erratically, and he would wonder if Blaine had butterflies of his very own. Kurt would notice how soft Blaine's lips are, and the corners of Blaine's mouth would tug themselves up into a subtle smile. They would both pull away and spend a moment collecting their thoughts. Kurt would stare blankly ahead in disbelief as Blaine would fidget and look down at his soda. Their minds would be racing by at a mile a minute and they'd both be fighting the urge to perform a reality-checking pinch to make sure that what had just happened had indeed been real. Their feelings of elation would be so thick in the air that you would almost be able to reach out a hand and grasp the emotion as if it were something as tangible as you yourself. Kurt would bite his lip and surpress a wide grin at what had just happened while Blaine would sit next to him- not caring to fight back the bubbling fervor of excitement he was feeling. He would look at the screen without really seeing anything, a goofy smile plastered onto his face and his brain a mushy puddle of enthusiasm.

With that one kiss, both of them would... _just know._

Kurt took one more glance at Blaine and his heart gave a thump, the mass of cardiac muscle straining to jump right out of his body. He gulped and carefully placed his hand over where Blaine's was situated on the arm rest between them. He adjusted his fingers, letting them fall into the spaces between Blaine's, where they seemed to fit perfectly. His hand was warm and somehow welcoming; Kurt suddenly felt self-conscious and a flicker of fear danced across his mind. He chanced a glance up at Blaine, who hadn't removed his eyes from the movie. Kurt saw a slight smile spreading across his lips and all doubt was drained away as Blaine turned his hand over and pressed their palms together, his wide calloused fingers intertwining with Kurt's smaller and more delicate ones. As a smile of his own began to spread across his lips, there wasn't a single doubt in Kurt's mind. All of his worrying had been for nothing.


End file.
